Birthday Wish
by RockerChick08
Summary: Cody only wants one thing for his birthday and that's London Tipton. But has he been in the friendship category for too long? Does she even know that he exsists? And will he get his birthday wish? Way better than it sounds. Threeshot!
1. Chapter 1

"**Birthday Wish"**

**Author's note:**** This story was requested by Labev. She wanted me to write a story about Cody. This is actually going to be a three shot. Do those even exist? Well anyways I hope you guys like it because I had a blast writing it! I will be completing this story within twenty-four hours so that I may resume "So called forbidden love" so look out for the next chapters and look out for the update for SCFL! Please enjoy! Hope you like it Labev!**

**Chapter 1 "Excused"**

I glance at my wrist watch. It is 11:45 AM. In fifteen minutes I will face my destiny, take a huge risk; walk into the lion's den. I am in the apartment bathroom checking my hair, my teeth, and pretty much everything for the 8th time this morning.

In fifteen minutes – wait no 10 minutes, I just looked at my watch. In ten minutes all of my dreams could come true,…….or they could be blasted into oblivion. No gamble there! My heart rate has increased immensely and my face is reaching a temperature unknown to the human world! In other words, I'm nervous; extremely nervous!

I'm about to tell London Tipton how I feel about her,…..well not actually. I'm actually going to ask London to my huge sweet 16 party tonight where I plan on professing my feelings for her at. I am so nervous. I love the girl for heaven's sake!

That's right! I love London. I love London Tipton! Gosh it feels so good to say. I'm in love with her. I've been in love with her for about 3 months now and it's tearing me apart. And the fact that I have to see her everyday just makes it ten times worst. But wait you don't know what I mean; see over the last two years London and I have become very close.

First of all we went to the same school, before she graduated last year, and we saw a lot of each other. Second of all, my brother has been dating Maddie for about a year now. Maddie and London are best friends so again we saw and still see each other a lot. London and I eventually got tired of watching Maddie and Zack swap chewing gum, or spit; or whatever they call it and that's when we started to talk. And we've been talking ever since.

And that's how I've ended up in the sucky situation that I am in. Spending all that time with London and talking so much with her, I've really gotten to know her very well. I know things about her that no one else knows and the same with her about me. I love our friendship don't get me wrong but it's just that. It's a friendship. I've placed myself in the oh so loathed "Just friends" category.

I should've known better! I've seen that movie! What a tragedy! Okay so he did got the girl in the end. But the guy was freakin' old! It was a tragedy, a melancholy tragedy and I refuse to end up like him!

'Okay five minutes left.' I just looked at my watch again. Anyways back to the story. It's hard to spend so much time with London and not fall for her. I mean for starters the girl is beautiful, absolutely stunning. And it's not just the supermodel stunning. She has natural beauty. You could see her in the morning with no make-up on and morning breath and she still looks absolutely breath-taking.

And she's also got a great personality. She really does! She's not just dumb! Okay she is still very dense at times, but that's London and her ditzy characteristic only makes me love her more. Besides her dumb tendencies though, she's actually very caring and very real. She doesn't lie to you. As Nia puts it, "She tells you like it is." And I love her. I really do.

We've been through so much together. I was there when she almost failed calculus her senior year. I tutored her and actually helped her get a "B" in the class. She was there for me when Barbara and I broke up. That was a rough time for me and she really helped me through it. I was there for her when the four of us went to this party and this guy tried to feel up on her. I beat him up! Okay I hit him in the head with a beer bottle. But it got the job done!

So basically we know each other. We know each other so well that it's a wonder she doesn't already know how I feel about her. 'One minute left.' I'm going to the lobby at twelve because London doesn't really get up until 11 so by now she should be down in the lobby. I check my breath. Okay minty fresh! I don't know if London has feelings for me or if she ever will but I've got to give it a shot or I'll never know. Well…..here goes!

I enter the lobby clad in dark blue jeans, a black collar shirt underneath my lucky red sweater vest. I see her. She's sitting on one of the lobby couches reading a book. She doesn't normally read books unless they are romance. She loves romance. She's a sap. But then I start to panic remembering that she only reads romances when she's troubled or bothered with something. I wonder what's eating at her.

I walk up to her. "Morning sunshine." I say as I sit down beside her.

She looks up from her book and smiles. Oh how I love that smile. "Morning." She says brightly.

"So what's up?" I ask deciding to start things off casually.

"Um nothing. Just sitting here enjoying a good romance." She answers. What did I tell you, a romance.

"Yeah exactly…….You only read when something is bothering you. So what's up?" I ask again.

She abruptly closes her book as if this will make me drop the subject. "Nothing." She says quickly.

"Okay SOMETHING." I clarify. "And you obviously don't want me to know about it."

"Yeah so please drop it." she says and I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Alright." I groan giving in. "But I'll find out. I always do." I say the last part teasingly and she rolls her eyes at me. She does that a lot and I absolutely love it. It's so cute. Okay I'm sprung, sue me!

"Sooo……." She starts.

"So…….." I repeat.

"So what brings you down here?" she asks and I frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you're usually an early riser. You know all that "Early worm get's the bird" stuff…….." she says and I smile at her mix-up. "And today your up late and you're here at my normal wake up time so you obviously want to talk to me so…….what's up?" she asked. Why?1?! Why does she have to know me so well.

"Well first of all…….I……..had a headache!...And and I wasn't feeling well until later……so that's why I'm down late actually……..so there!" I defend miserably praying that she bought that.

"Riiight' she says giving me a disbelieving look. "Cody you suck at lying. How many times do I have to tell you that." She deadpans and I sigh in defeat.

"Can I get away with a "Please drop it?" I ask pathetically.

And she shakes her head unmercifully. "Spill." She orders.

"Ummm……..Ummmmm…….." I stall trying to think of an explanation.

"Oh will you look at the time!" I say looking at my watch dramatically. "I have to go um wash the couch!" I sputter jumping from the couch and making a run for it. 'Gosh I'm a spaz! Now how am I going to invite her to the party?!'

**Author's note****: Okay that's it for now! I'm going to be putting chapter 2 up very soon! Like within hours so be looking out for that and please still put the story on alert and review and let me know what ya'll think about it! I'm actually having quite a good time writing it! Cody's pretty fun to write about and I hope ya'll are enjoying reading it! Please continue reading and thank-you very much for the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

LPOV

**Chapter 2 "Make what!"**

**LPOV**

Something is up with that guy! He just ran out of here like his pants were on fire saying he had to "wash his couch?" Is he serious? He's acting weirder than usual.

I reopen my book and try to resume reading but I can't stop thinking about Cody. I can never stop thinking about Cody. Gosh! Sometimes he is just so pathetic! He walks around wearing his sweater vests and saying all of his big words. Uhhhh!...But it's all part of the wonderful person that is Cody.

Cody is a wonderful person and he has been a phenomenal friend to me these last two years. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about. Gosh why does he have to be such a coward sometimes?!

I honestly don't understand how he managed to keep Barbara around as long as he did. He probably was afraid to even ask her to be his girlfriend. Ha! They probably went on dates to the science fair and stuff. What a loser! Gosh who would want to be romantically involved with a prick like him? That's why we're friends. Yup we're just friends. I could never be involved with someone as boring as him.

Okay I love him! I LOVE HIM! I am hopelessly in love with Cody Martin! And I hate it! I despise it! But I can't help it! I've tried to stop so many times, but I love him. I love him so much. But he's so perfect. He could never want me. I'm not smart enough. And he'd probably be too afraid to ask even if he did want me.

But God I love him. I love everything about him. He is so sweet. He is just so considerate and such a good listener, and he's actually very funny too. He makes me laugh all the time; sometimes unintentionally. But he just makes you feel so good about yourself. He encourages me. Not to mention he's cute. He is very good looking, more so than he even realizes. And my gosh, when he looks at me with those blue eyes I just think I'll melt into a puddle jello right then and there. I've got it bad.

He probably doesn't even know that I was reading the romance book because I was bothered with thoughts of him. I can't stop thinking about him and it's driving me crazy because I want to be with him so bad. I've seen him go on dates with other girls and I just want to know for once how it feels to be held in his strong arms. But no, I have to see him everyday and pretend that my heart isn't breaking because I'm not with him.

I don't know what to do, but I better figure it out before he finds out what's been bothering me. He always finds out. 'Alright, back to that book.'

**CPOV**

"Gosh I'm an idiot!" I groan as I open the apartment door, trudge in, and throw myself onto the couch dramatically. (Yeah sometimes I'm a a drama king. Like you didn't know!) I put my head into my hands and just stay like that for a while.

"Okay….I guess it didn't go too well with London then……"Zack speaks up and I jump because I didn't even realize anyone was here. That's how upset I am.

"What are you doing here?" I ask startled. "I thought you and Maddie were going out to lunch before the party…….." I say.

"Oh we are. She's just meeting me here." He explains casually. "So what happened man?"

"You don't want to know." I groan. "……..Dude I didn't even ask her! I chickened out! I told her I had to go wash the couch!" I exclaim in terror throwing my head back into my hands with shame.

"Whoa!! We don't wash the couch man……well we probably should, but we don't! We never do!"

"I know! She knew I wanted to talk to her about something. She knows me so damn well! And I chickened out!" I explain.

"Bummer man." Zack says slowly shaking his head sympathetically. "So how are you going to ask her to the party?...You want me to ask for you?' he offers.

"No need to bro!" I say my mood brightening with his question. "Already got it taken care of!" I answer smiling.

"Really? What did you do?" Zack asks smiling back, genuinely interested.

My smile turns into a proud grin. "I wrote her a letter." I inform.

The smile instantly disappears from his face. "You WROTE HER A LETTER!" he exclaims and I sense that he doesn't feel as good about the letter as I do. Just a wild guess. "Dude letters are for sissies! You don't write girls letters! Girls write each other letters!" He rattles off.

"There's nothing wrong with letters!" I defend. "I express myself better in writing. And besides…..some girls dig it." I tell him saying the last part more softly.

"No. The only digging I see being done is by you. And you've dug yourself into a pretty pathetic hole this time." Zack says. And I pout. He's really not helping. And then Zack just sighs frustrated. "But whatever man. I just hope everything works out." He says. That's Zack's way of apologizing for trippin'. And he was doing some major trippage to.

"Everything will work out." I assure him. 'I hope.' "Thanks for the concern though." And right then there is a knock at the door. "Excuse me." Zack says as he walks over and answers the door. A smile plastered on his face. He's so sprung.

"Hey babe." He says as Maddie walks into the apartment. He grabs her and gives her a short, chaste kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm hey yourself." She says and I'm thinking, 'Get a room!'

She looks up seeing me for the first time. "Oh hey Cody!" she says cheerfully.

"Hey." I say.

"How did it go with London?"

'WHAT?! WHHHAAAT?! Did I miss something?' "Pppp..Pardon?" I sputter.

"How did it go with London?" she repeats. "Is she coming to the party?"

"You told her?!" I exclaim looking at Zack in disbelief, my mouth wide open and my eyes big and round. I can't believe he told her! Has he gone completely mental? Wait- we all know that he was never sane to began with!

"Yeah I told her!" he says as if it were as obvious as the world being round. "She's my girlfriend!" He finishes and I shake my head in shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry Cody. I didn't know he wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Maddie speaks up. "But I could help and I won't tell her so your secret is safe with me." She assures me with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay. It's not your fault your boyfriend is an egghead." I tell her receiving a defensive "Hey!" from Zack. "And thanks for not telling anyone." I add ignoring Zack.

"No prob." She says. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, What is it with you and your brother with older women?" she asks half joking.

I shrug my shoulders blushing while Zack has no problem with answering.

"Hey! The heart wants what the heart wants." he says patting his heart and licking his lips suggestively. She arches an eyebrow and gives her boyfriend a look..

He obviously takes this as a "come hither" look and suddenly leans in to kiss her and she puts a hand over his lips halting him. "What are you doing?" she asks a curious expression on her face.

"What? I thought we had a moment." He says trying to lean in again only to be stopped.

"No. There was no moment." Maddie deadpans. She's teasing him and it's so funny because I don't think he even realizes.

"No?…….just a little one?"

"No." Maddie says simply shaking her head but she is smiling nonetheless. Zack smiles finally catching on to Maddie's playful teasing. He quickly pulls her over to him and finally gets the kiss she was denying him moments ago.

They break apart. "So Cody……How DID things go with London?" Maddie re-asks a concerned look on her face.

Cody sighs a big sigh before answering, "Horribly. It's just, I get so nervous when I want to talk to her about stuff like this! I don't know how she will react! Gosh! Sometimes I don't think she even sees me; not as anything more than a friend at least." I tell Maddie.

"Aw come on Cody! You've just got to have some confidence in yourself!" Zack encourages.

"Yeah" Maddie puts in.

"I don't know…….maybe if I had a better look…….." I start.

"What?! What are you saying?" Zack sputters with wide eyes. "You're actually thinking about changing your look?" he asks in disbelief.

"All I'm saying is that I think my sweater vests days are coming to an end." I answer shrugging my shoulders. "I've been feeling this way for a while and I think it's time I've cleaned out my closet and got a new look. I'm not a boy anymore, I'm a man." I tell him.

"Wow. That's a huge step man." Zack says in awe.

"Yes…yes it is…….Well good for you Cody!" Maddie says encouragingly.

"Thanks." I say.

"No prob." She replies. "And I can help you!." She says excited..

I study her cautiously. "What are you going to do?" I ask afraid.

"Oh not much. " Maddie says. "Just a little makeover…." She finishes.

"What!" I exclaim. I just heard her say makeover. And makeover and man doesn't mix to me. You associate makeover with Barbie dolls, and little girls who have tea parties, and just girls period. Nope boys and makeover do not go together!

"Just hear me out!" Maddie exclaims holding her hands up in defense. "I am London's best friend after all aren't I?" She asks. "I know what she likes Cody. Just let me change a FEW things about your appearance." She tells me.

I'm a little apprehensive. "Just a few right?"

**Author's note: ****I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Please review! I don't know if you like it if or not if you don't review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

I step into my suite

**Author's notes:**** Well this is it, the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who has been reading. I hope you have enjoyed the story. I would also like to thank Secret Identity for adding my story to their community. I really appreciate it. I have worked really hard on this chapter and I hope it is a worthy conclusion to a great story. Enjoy! **

**LPOV**

I step into my suite. I actually stayed in the lobby and read that entire, extremely long romance book! Yeah I was that bothered! There is a folded sheet of paper on my floor right next to the door. It looks like a letter.

I pick it up, recognizing the handwriting right away. It's Cody's. The side of the letter that's showing has "London" in big letters in the middle of it. Hmmm I wonder what he could be writing me about. Maybe what he wanted to talk to me about earlier.

There are unavoidable butterflies in my stomach as I open the letter. I always get butterflies when it comes to Cody. I study his neat handwriting and I smile before I begin reading the letter.

"Dear London," I read aloud. "I don't know if you realize or not but today is my birthday." My heart jumps at the realization. I completely forgot and I feel horrible! How could I forget his birthday?! I take a deep calming breath. 'It's okay. I still have time to get him something.'

"I've been trying to ask you to my sweet sixteen party all week long but I kept chickening out." I read on. That's Cody for you. But why would he be afraid to ask me to his birthday? He should know without a doubt that I would come.

I decide to continue reading. "I know your wondering why I would be afraid to ask you," I read on. Wow. Does he know me or what! "Because I should know that I'm your "Cody bear" and everything." I continue to read, smiling at the use of the nickname that I sometimes call him; mostly when I want something.

"But that's just it. I'm tired of being your Cody bear! I don't want to be your Cody bear anymore!" I read on and I am a little confused. Is he saying he doesn't want to be my friend any more?

"I don't want to be your friend anymore!" I read. And my breath hitches. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore! Why?! I thought things were going good between us! Well besides the fact that I fell in love with him along the way!...Oh no! What if he knows I'm in love with him and he doesn't feel the same way! Is that why he doesn't want to be friends anymore?!

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly deciding to finish reading the letter before I have a panic attack. "Well wait, I do want to be your friend." I read and I sigh in relief. 'Thank God.' "But I also want to be so much more than that!" I read and my heart skips a beat. I swear my heart actually skips a beat. Oh my gosh! Is he saying what I think he is?! I decide that I need to read on to find out.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you." OH MY GOSH! OH MY FREAKIN GOSH!! 'Did I read that right?' And then I go back reading over the line. I read it about 10 times, my smile widening each time until I am standing in my suite grinning like an idiot.

"I love you London. Gosh it feels so good to finally get that out." I continue reading, my heart beating about twice as fast as usual. "I'm so tired of being just your friend! I want to be your boyfriend London. I can make you so happy. I know I can!" I read. 'I know you can too Cody. You already make me feel so happy.'

"And I'm so tired of watching you go out with other guys. It makes me so insanely jealous you would not believe." I read and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. My mouth is open wide and I can't help being turned on by the fact that Cody doesn't like to see me with other guys. 'Well you don't have to worry about that because you're the only guy I want.' I think to myself.

"Every time I see you I want t kiss you." 'Oh I wanna kiss you too Cody. So bad.' "You are so beautiful and wonderful and I just, I just want to be with you." I finish.

"Wow. I think that's most of what I wanted to say." I continue reading. "And Right now you are either disgusted; repulsed and I have totally ruined our friendship. Or maybe, just maybe you feel the same way. I hope and pray that it is the latter." 'Of course I love you Cody. How could you think I wouldn't?' I wonder.

"Please come to my party tonight at 10 in the new Grand Tipton ballroom to let me know how you feel. Thank-you for reading and I'm sorry if I've ruined our friendship. I will miss it a lot." Is the conclusion of the letter. "Sincerely, Cody."

I finish the letter. There are tears in my eyes. What could I have possibly ever done in my life to deserve such a wonderful guy like Cody? He loves me. He really loves me. I look at my watch. It is 6PM. I only have three hours to get a dress, get my hair done, and get all dolled up for Cody! 'Okay better get started.' I've got a party to get to!

**CPOV**

Zack and I are in the hotel lobby preparing to make our grand entrance. Well actually it's not a "grand entrance" we're not on MTV's "sweet 16" or anything so basically we're just entering. I can hear the crowd from all the way out here. And I'm so nervous because I know she is in there. London is in there.

I smooth my hair down and check my breath. "Okay. All set!" I tell Zack as I start to walk forward.

"Hold on a second lover boy." Zack says as he grabs my collar keeping me from walking any further. I stop in my tracks turning around to face him. "There's one last thing you need." He says holding his hand out. It is balled into a firm fist. He slowly starts to open it.

"Uh uhn Zack! I'm not wearing an earring!" I exclaim looking at the single diamond stud he is holding in his hand.

"Aw c'mon Cody! You didn't get the hole in your ear for nothing so why don't you put it to good use?!" Zack argues.

"No! I got it because you made me!" I exclaim.

"I did not! Did I hold you down in the chair and say "stick him good lady?!" No!" Zack defends.

"I'm not wearing it Zack!" I inform, shaking my head for emphasis.

"C'mon bro," Zack starts again bringing his voice back down to a normal sound level. "London we'll like it." he tries. "I promise."

"London…….." I say giving it some thought. "Well anything for London." I groan taking the earring from him and putting it into my ear.

"Okay great. Now we're ready so let's go! You're keeping me from Maddie." Zack says and we start together towards the party. Zack and I get to the entrance of the ballroom. We go to walk in but the guy at the door stops us.

"Hold on right there guys." He says. He's kind of big and intimidating. I wonder where mom got him from. He takes out a cell phone and calls someone. "There here." We hear him say into the phone. He then hangs up the phone and says. "Okay go ahead."

Zack and I give each other confused looks before continuing into the party. As soon as we step into the ballroom a huge spotlight lands on us.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Zack exclaims looking around the huge ballroom equipped with a huge stage, and great sound system. I nod in agreement.

The ballroom was pretty dark before now so Zack and I really stand out now. "Give it up for Zack and Cody!" we hear someone yell loudly into a mic before the whole crowd erupts into cheers and screams.

We look up to the stage to see our dad standing with the mic looking down at us proudly. We smile at him before smiling at each other. "Looks like we'll get that grand entrance you wanted so badly after all." I say to Zack and he nods his head.

"Looks like we will."

We start to walk down the crowd to get up front where we see our close friends standing: Maddie, Nia, Tapeworm, Max, Bob, Millicent, Estaban, Arwin, and too many to mention. Ferra's - "Hollywood's not America" begins to play. Zack and I love this song. The crowd screams even louder. All eyes are on us as we continue walking coolly down the isle making our "grand entrance."

When we get towards the middle of the room the song changes and Chris Brown's "Kiss kiss" begins playing out of the speakers and Zack goes crazy.

"Ohh weeee!" he sings along with the song and starts dancing down the isle. This is one of his favorite songs and I like it a lot too. The crowd starts cheering for him and dancing along. I begin bobbing my head rhythmically along with the song. I don't really attempt to do too much dancing. I just wasn't blessed with that talent. We finally get to our friends and the crowd goes back to dancing and talking, and eating again.

"My, don't you guys look cute!" Max exclaims hugging us both and we smile.

"Hey back off Max! Zack is mine!" Maddie jokes hip bumping Max out of the way. Max laughs.

"Please! You can have him. I already have a man." She says grabbing hold of Tapeworm's hand. They really are a cute couple, Tape worm and Max. Wow and Tapeworm really has outdone himself tonight. He actually looks nice. His long, usually messy hair is gelled back into a neat pony tail and he is wearing a white suit with a black tie which matches Maxine's white dress.

They all start talking collectively but I can't concentrate on the conversation. I can't seem to find London. She should've been here by now.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It is thirty minutes later than earlier and London still isn't here. I can't even try to contain my unhappiness. Everyone has tried to cheer my up but it's no use. I just wish London was here. I'm sitting down at one of the tables in the center of the ballroom drinking what must be my 10th cup of punch. Oh yeah. I'm going to be glued to the toilet tonight.

Zack comes over to me for about the 3rd time tonight and sits down at my table. "C'mon man you've got to get up! Dance, have fun, be merry!" he says.

"Naw. I don't really feel much like dancing." I tell him and he sighs.

"This is our sweet 16 birthday party. Our SWEET 16" he repeats for emphasis. "You only get one of these bro!...London wouldn't want you to be moping around like this!" he attempts.

"How do you know?" I ask. "She probably WANTS me to be miserable. She probably hates me after reading my letter. She's probably not even gonna show." I say sadly.

"Dude she'll be here!" Zack exclaims. "I know she will. But in the meantime will you please get up and dance with SOMEBODY! I can't have a good time with Maddie cause I have to keep worrying about you!" he tells me and I sigh.

I don't want him to have a bad time. "Fine." I say getting up.

I walk over to this girl. I know her. I think she had a party here once. Oh yeah! She's the girl I use to have a crush on. We let have a party in London's suite and then we had to make up this heinous story about ratroaches. 'London. Where is London…….' I think. Stop it! Pull yourself together!

I quickly ask the girl to dance with me before I completely change my mind and she happily accepts.

The opening to Rascal Flatts "What hurts the most." Begins to play and I put my arms around the girl and we start to dance. I look straight ahead deep in thought as we sway together to the beat of the song. I start to sing the song in my head trying to get my thoughts off of London.

'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let em' out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days even not and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me.'

The chorus starts playing and I break apart from the girl. Megan I think her name is. "I'm sorry. I can't." is what I say before I start walking away from her. Suddenly the whole crowd stops dancing and looks towards the entrance of the ballroom. I follow there gazes and my heart stops. There standing at the entrance in all her beauty and poise is London,

She looks absolutely heavenly. She is dressed in a glittery, light green, halter type dress. Her hair is curly and loose. She didn't wear extensions! She knows I love her real hair and she just looks so beautiful and everyone knows it. All eyes are on her as she enters the ballroom. Our eyes lock and I feel like I might faint right then and there. But that would not be manly. Nope! Definitely NOT manly.

She is headed straight for me.'C'mon you can do this! You can do this! She might say no or she might say yes but at least you've told her!' I say to myself.

She finally reaches me. "Hey." She says smiling brightly. Well that's a good sign right?! She's smiling!

I smile back at her but I can't really seem to get my lips to move or to form any coherent thought for that matter. She giggles, blushing slightly at my state of shock.

"Hey!" I finally manage to say and I blush too at me temporary stupor. "You look beautiful." I say and I see her smile visibly widen. Gosh I love her smile.

So far things are going surprisingly well and it's not even awkward. Maybe she didn't read my letter! Maybe I was worried over nothing. But then again she is here so she had to read the letter right?

"I read your letter." She says. It's like she can read my mind.

"Oh……really?" I sputter, nervously shifting my weight from my right foot to my left.

"Yeah." She answers softly.

"Oh" I say looking down at the floor.

She laughs. "Cody! Geez stop being so nervous! It's just me!" she says.

And look back up at her. "I know. Excactly." I say quietly and she stops laughing and gives me a serious look.

"That was the sweetest letter I've ever gotten." She says looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. "Well I meant every word of it." I tell looking at her intensely.

"You did?" she asks softly looking down at the ground, and it is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. She looks so vulnerable.

I move a crooked finger underneath her chin and lift it up so that she is looking back into my eyes again. I am surprised that this is even happening; that we are even having this conversation. I smile at her. "Yes." I tell her and she sighs happily; at least I hope it was a happy sigh.

Could it possibly be true? Could someone as beautiful and wonderful as London actually have feelings for me? She slowly moves her hand up to my face and caresses my cheek. I close my eyes enjoying her touch.

"I love you too Cody." She finally says looking into my eyes. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!! She….She said she loves me! London Tipton said she loves me!! LONDON TIPTON LOVES ME!! I feel like running around and screaming. I feel like doing a back flip and telling everyone at the party that London Tipton loves ME.

My mouth and eyes grow big in shock before I begin to smile, and now I am grinning like I just won the lottery. And that's exactly what it feels like.

"Yeah that was my reaction when I read your letter." London giggles smiling at me. "Well except I cried too." She tells me.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." I say caressing her cheeks lovingly.

"Yes you did!" she argues. "Why do you have to be such a sap?" she says giving me a teasing look.

"Hey!" I laugh. "You're the one who cried!" I say and she starts to laugh. I study her, watching her laugh before grabbing her hand. "Want to dance?" I ask her.

"I'd love to." She says, her beautiful dark brown eyes sparkling.

**LPOV**

I am dancing with Cody. I feel like I need to repeat that. I AM DANCING WITH CODY. And God it feels so good. I knew it would. I finally get to be held in his strong arms and I feel so content and so safe; like nothing can hurt me.

And my gosh! Cody just looks so great tonight; so handsome, cute, and sexy. He is wearing a nice baby turquoise tuxedo. His bowtie is black. He matches Zack who is wearing a black suit with a turquoise bowtie. But if you ask me Cody looks so much better. I know Maddie and I will be having many of arguments in the future over who looks better. (It's Cody.)

He is wearing an earring. I've never seen him wear an earring before. I like it on him. It makes him look even more handsome. And he also cut his hair. That's the part I like the most. Who would've ever thought he could look so good. I already liked his hair long but it looks even better now.

It is cut and stops at his ears. His hair is cut neatly around his ears, and in the back, the part below his ear point is shaved low. He looks so much older and he looks really handsome.

I sigh contently, thoroughly enjoying being held by Cody. I am so in love with him. He just makes me feel so incredible. My dad was never really there when I was growing up and I didn't have a lot of friends except Maddie. I only knew how to buy things; money was all I knew, but Cody has taught me so much.

He's taught me that money is not everything. He taught me how to love. He makes me feel so good about myself. He makes me feel smart even when I say dumb things. He makes me feel beautiful. He makes me feel wanted. He makes me feel loved, and I love him so much for it.

Cody backs away slightly. We are still dancing and he is just looking into my eyes and I look back smiling contently. And right then is when Carey's voice comes over the speakers.

"Zack and Cody to the stage please! Zack and Cody to the stage! It's time to cut the cake!" she yells loudly into the mic.

**CPOV**

Could she possibly have worst timing?!

"C'mon man!" Zack says grabbing my arm and trying to drag me away. Where did he come from?!

"Could you give me a second?!" I ask kind of harshly but I'm kind of upset. They're ruining the moment!

"No! We kind of GOTTA GO!" he says.

I look at London apologetically. "Go ahead! It's no problem." She says before she kisses me on the cheek and I feel another moment of stupor coming on.

"Alright" I say grinning like an idiot. Zack basically has to drag me up to the stage because I don't think I can walk.

"Alright men!" Dad says taking the mic from mom. "It's time to make your wishes and blow out the candles!" he says.

"Who blows out candles on there sixteenth birthday?!" Zack asks with a repulsed look on his face.

"Do it for your mother." Dad says through clenched teeth, enunciating every syllable.

Zack sighs before turning to me. "Ready?" he asks and I nod.

We both close our eyes and make our wishes before blowing all of the candles out on our first try. The crowd cheers and mom begins to cut the cake. Then some of the people start lining up at the stage to get some cake and I walk back into the crowd to join London.

"So……." She starts, smiling mischievously when I finally reach her. "What did you wish?" she asks.

And I laugh at her in shock. "You know I can't tell you that! It's against the birthday rules!" I say.

She rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless. "You are such a geek!" she says.

"Yeah? But I'm your geek." I say and she nods her head.

"Yes you are." She says before moving closer to me and kissing me chastely. It is a soft and perfect kiss. It feels so great to finally kiss her. It was even better than I'd imagined it.

We break apart and I smile. "Wow. Those birthday wishes really do come true." I say.

London's eyebrows shoot up in realization. "Oh do they?" she murmurs before closing the distance between us in a more passionate kiss.

I smile contently into the kiss. What a perfect birthday present.

**Author's note:****Okay that is it for this three-shot! I had such a fun time writing this and hope you have enjoyed reading this just as much! I obviously have a thing for guys with earrings! I can't help it! Any ways, please review and let me know what you think. Ani out! (I don't know what that is but I like it….it sounds cool.) Ani out!**


End file.
